Major Crimes - Welcome to Fatherhood
by Live Freely
Summary: After Julio confess to the team about his wife and unborn child dying MC featured side stories about Julio wanting to be a father. As season five progressed Julio's desire to become a father took center stage. This story has been in my head since MC hindsight 1-5 episodes. I hope to continue until i reach a satisfactory ending in my head.
1. Chapter 1

Major Crimes

Welcome to Fatherhood

Julio becomes a father

The letters kept coming like clockwork every single month. The sadness and rage still lingered like a bad cold from the winter months. It has been at least eight months since the incident which is how, I prefer to be reminded of that time. An indiscretion in my personal and professional life.

A warm soft hand bought me back from my day dream or nightmare depending on my mood on any given day.

"Julio are you OK?" asked the Captain.

It took me about a minute to answer the Captain with a small smile on my face. It seemed to make her worry more since I rarely smile at all.

"Yes Captain, I am," I answered. She gave me one final look before turning to go to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Our current case involved a former cop so naturally it was handed to Major Crimes and I sometimes wonder if any of the other LAPD divisions do any work at all. Just because we're the best does not mean all their cases should be dumped on us. It is always nice to rub it in their faces after we close their cases for them.

There was more chatter than usually in the murder room that did not pertained to the case we were working on. If I am honest with myself this case has brought back some memories that I wanted to forget. I refused to speak her name out loud, like she would magically appear.

"Everyone let's break for lunch," said the Captain. We still have to wait for SID before we can move forward.

I offered to pick up lunch at the team's favorite restaurant.

"Wait, wait up Julio," shouted Amy. I'm in need of a break from thinking about this case.

Not sure if I wanted any company, but waited at the elevator for Amy to catch up.

Amy being, Amy dove right in.

"Julio are you OK?" voiced Amy. You're not been your usually self for about a week now. Since we picked up this case you have been acting funny.


	3. Chapter 3

As the elevator numbers descended to the garage I debated whether to tell Amy about the letters I've been receiving from Stephanie Dunn. As the ping from the elevator sounded I made the decision to open up about Stephanie. I guess it would be nice to hear a women's perspective other than my own thoughts.

Still deep in thought as we walked to my car I realized that I've told no one about the letters not even the Captain whom I respect and trust very deeply. As we leave the garage, and join traffic Amy has, yet to ask again what's troubling me.

"Can you believe that she thought she would get away with it? This case has some similarities to the Dunn case don't you think? Asked Amy.

Having no idea that this is the very thing on my mind Amy continued her venting about the case, and Stephanie Dunn. I took a deep breath, and just blurred it out.

"Stephanie has been sending me letters every month for about eight months now," I said.

"Wow! So, have you read any of the letters?" asked Amy.

"No, I've been to mad," I said.

"What would you do if someone you thought you could trust had betrayed you?" asked Julio.


	4. Chapter 4

Turning his gaze back to the road, in a calm, but soft spoken voice, how would you handle it?" asked Julio.

Julio stared straight ahead as Amy turned too look at him.

After picking up the food Julio quickly made his way back to the PAB. As he did not want to keep the Lieutenants and especially the Captain waiting for their lunches.

"First of," said Amy. Did you or do you still love her? Did you see a future with said person? Would you want to get married again? Are you over your first wife? Did you see a child or children in that future?

"Wait! What? hold on," squawked Julio. One question at a time please said a flustered looking Julio as bid of perspiration on his face and neck trickle down his back.

"Oh, oh Amy," said Julio I was not expecting all these questions and these are the questions I have to answer to move forward with my life.

"I knew we kept you around there for a reason," laughed Julio as he nudged Amy's shoulder.

"Thank you," said Julio as they rode up to the Eleventh floor.

With a big smile on her face, "You're welcome," replied Amy.


End file.
